YOUR ALL I NEED MY LOVE MY VALENTINE!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: well I enjoyed writting it and hope you will enjoy reading it! Please review and please enjoy thanks


**_VALENTINE'S DAY_**   
**_by: April Serenity_**   
**_d/s: these people are not mine beside for Pixie but she is also a friends and click on Valentine by the song and a midi file will come on for you. IF you want the link of any midi file on my pages email me at Scottlands_princess@yahoo.com Thanks and please Review! thank you! !!!!!!!!!_**

"Now stop that! This is not a place to have a paper fight!" Said as Professor Snape, yelled at the top of his lungs. "Now seriously, I understand that there is the Valentines dance tonight and you are all excited and can't wait to get out of class, but please that is no reason for you to act all happy right now." Snape was now calmer and more leant since his old time girlfriend came back to him.   
Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pixie And Hermione were setting in the potion class room making a potion that could take you back in time if you have done it right. Pixie was a very pretty tall girl with long black hair w/blue strikes in it and she was part fairy. She was Hermione's best friend and like a sister. They put all the things in it and mixed it right. Fred decide during this time that it would be funny if he threw a filibuster firework under there table. Hermione was about to put the last ingredient in when she and the rest were caught up in a black cloud of smoke.   
When the smoke cleared Hermione, Ron, Harry, Pixie, Ginny, Fred and George. Were clearing their throats from the smoke and the haze. They looked up to see a new class with all new people.   
"Who are they?" said a young black headed boy to a tall boy with glasses and a Prefect badge on his outfit.   
"Don' know?" said the tall boy looking at them in amazement.   
"I bet they were working on the time potion!" said one boy look very smart and very clam.   
"No they, we working a love potion and just happen to end up here, Duh?" said a red haired ladie sitting with the boys. She rolled her eyes and walked up to them. She handed out a hand to them and Harry took it and shook it. "There we go, see that wasn't so bad."   
Harry stared at her in amazement. He has seen her some were before. She moved down the row and asked everyone's name. Then afterwards she introduced themselves.   
"This is James, Sirus, Remus, and I am Lily. So were are you guys from?"   
"Uh... 2001. Think were are we now." said Ron staring blankly with his eyes wide open.   
"Uhm you are in 1982. Now how did you get here?" said James with a smile. Harry tried to answer but had no words come out of his mouth.   
"A potion! " Yelled Fred, who was now talk to Sirus and Remus about the fireworks.   
"Hey there is a Valentines dance tonight, you wanna join us?" Asked Remus.   
"Sure." Said Hermione at once. Harry and Ron looked at her in disgust, as if the dance was the least worries right now. 

****************************** ******************** ************************* **************************** ********************* ************

Lily, Hermione, Pixie, and Ginny, were now in the girls dormitory getting ready while the men were in the guys. It was weird to see Gryffindor in the past and weirder to see Harry's parents and all their friends. There was a knocking at the door, in stepped in a short but skinny red hair person.   
"Molly, Hey great to see ya. What you doing back here?" Asked Lily in surprise.   
"I am here to watch the dance and to see Arthur, he is here on bossiness." Molly said looking at the young red haired girl while talking. "And who, might I ask are you?"   
"I am Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger and this is Pixie Sliver."   
Molly stood there shocked, and very impressed. "So what school do you go to my dear?" Asks Molly.   
"Hogwarts...in the Year 2001!" she said blushing.   
"O...o my, Lily you don't mean they went back in time?"   
Lily noted. "Yes I am afraid that we are going to have to somehow have to have them go back." Molly looked sad and yet happy.   
"So what did you say your last name was?" she said pointing at Ginny. "Weasley, I am Authur and uhm...well your daughter."   
I kinda figured that, you have my figure, and who is your friend. "Hermione Granger top student and very bright."   
Hermione flushed at these words.   
"And this is Pixie Sliver, she is a sister like to Hermione and me."   
Pixie blushes so hard she had sparkles coming up out of her check. 

************************** *********************************** ************************************ ***************************** ************

"So You are Authur Weasley boy's?" James said walking around Ron, Fred, and George. "You do have his structure."   
"Will yea we do, don't we!" said Fred holding up his muscles.   
"and who are you?" James asked Harry s walking up to him. "you know you have got Lily Evans eyes *smiles* and my hair. I don't think that she'll ever go for me, I love her." James said this while not even noticing that anyone else in the room was with him.   
"Well actually, if you just tell her, maybe you know?" Harry said smiling at him, as is he knew a secret that no one else knew.   
"Well I suppose that I should tell her, but it is that I know something is going to happen and I don't want her to be in any danger. That's all."   
Harry and the Weasley's looked at one another. Sirus and Remus were over in a corner, digusing about Harry, he heard like 'He looks like James' and 'he might be' from them until they looked up.   
"O...Hello, how's it going?" said Sirus   
"We were just saying..." Peter burst threw the door. "How you are going to be late to the dance!"   
"O... my hurry we need to get ready!" Yelled James. Everyone was running over each other and smacking into one another before they went down to the common room. 

***************************** ******************************* *********************************************** ********************************

Lily, Molly, Hermione,Pixie, Ginny were in the common room all ready to go when James, Sirus, Fred, George, Ron and Harry all walked down to the common room to. James and Lily stared at each other, while Harry Stared at Ginny and Ron stared at Hermione. They walked arm and arm out of the room. But since Fred nor Sirus had a partnered to walk out with they walked out and then George and Remus. Pixie how every was lead in by Amus Diggory. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

All of them had walked into the great hall and were now looking at a room with hearts and sparkles falling all over it. They sat down to Dinner and talked until the Music started playing. Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny went out on to the, while Pixie and Amus were already out there. The rest of them just sat around talking to each other and getting good advice of what who was afraid of and so on. Harry and the rest went to go set down beside them, and started in the conversation to. Ron started open mouth at a certain couple. Molly and Authur Weasley. They were so cute together., and Mrs. I mean Molly was very thin. 

A certain pair of people were dancing into the music that were lost into their own world. Lily Evans and James Potter. Harry stared at his parents for the longest time, looking at them and how happy they were. James was telling Lily something, she smiled and then a tear came out. He bent down to kiss her, while she returned the kiss. Harry liked the sight of this, his parents were there and his loves was there with him. The song played on as they danced and James slipped a ring on to her finger. There was no other song that couldn't have been played at the right moment, as his mother has said in her letter to James before they left one day when Harry found it under his bed. "_James Valentine will always be our song until the day we part."_

[VALENTINE][1] If there were no words   
No way to speak   
I would still see your face   
If there were no tears   
No way to feel inside   
I'd still feel for you 

And even if the sun refused to shine   
Even if romance ran out of rhyme   
You would still have my heart   
until the end of time   
You're all I need, my love, be my   
Valentine? 

All of my life   
I have been waiting for   
All you have given to me   
You've opened my eyes   
And shown me how to love unselfishly 

I've dreamed of this a thousand   
times before   
But in my dreams I couldn't   
love you more   
I will give you my heart   
Until you can be mine   
You're all I need, my love, my   
Valentine 

(Solo) 

And even if you sing this song tonight   
Even if I hear this song a thousand times   
You can always have my heart until the   
end of time   
Cause all I need is you, my angel valentine   
You're all I need, my love, my   
Valentine 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ginny and Hermione were now over him in the Great Hall, shaking him. "Harry you fall alseep."   
"What? Did i fall alseep here?"   
"No." muttered Hermione. "You were well us we were back in time."   
"I remeber my parents and you guys and everyone, They were so happy." He said setting up holding back a tear. "They were the happest I have ever seen them. Whats the date today anyways?"   
"Valentines day!" said pixie strolling over with Bill by her side. "We came back just in time." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * */ * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * **

It was just as a day-ja-vo, they walked into the Great Hall and sat down to eat then danced. Hermione and Ron were looking very Happy , and to Harry suprise Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron, Ron returned the kiss with a smile after that then he could make out "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE". Then Pixie and Bill dancing, and Pixie glowing like she just went through a wax shower and every part of her was shining. Bill look as is no one could ever be this luckly to have Pixie for a girlfriend, and he would let know one hurt her. Fred and George we now with Katie and Aneglina, kissing and smiling. Harry and Ginny were very happy in eachothers arms, as well. Then a song came on, one that made everyone looked at Harry to see if he would shed a tear, but in this song, it was as if his mother and father we singing what was in their hearts. The same song tune, but diffrent words, now he knew and they all knew how important love really is. 

[Valentine][1]

[][1]

If there were no words   
No way to speak   
I would still see your smile   
If you didn't know   
The way I feel inside   
I'd tell you here and now 

And even if you loved me weak or strong   
Even if our love will be a song   
You would still have my heart   
until the end of time   
You're all I need, my love, my valentine. 

All of my life   
I have been waiting for   
You to say something   
You've opened my eyes   
And showed me that you cared for me to be 

I've dreamed of this a thousand   
times before   
But in my dreams I couldn't   
love you more   
I have gave you my heart   
Until the end of time   
Were all we need, Always and Forever   
More. 

And even if we get nervous before   
Just remember I'll always be with you   
We are the best freinds, until the end time   
Cause your all I need to be my Valentine   
You're all I need, my love, my   
Valentine 

The grouped hugged and promised that no matter what each one of them would be there for each and everyone. If they need them, talked, or just to hang out with. All would stay in touch and never lose part with another, for thats all they need is there love and each a Valentine.   
By April Serenity 

If liked please leave reviews for me to do a second part to it  
!!!!   
thanks!  
  


   [1]: http://angelfire.com/ms/Melissawileman/images/valentine.mid



End file.
